Runner
"No more...I'm tired of seeing those I'm close to get hurt. If I ever get my paws on Hex, he'll regret ever attacking us!" - Runner after the death of White Description Runner is a reddish golden brown tabby with white patches. Personality Runner usually has a rather calm persona, being laid back when he is around friends and acquaintances. The keyword there is usually, as he can be very impulsive, and when he gets mad, it is a terrifying sight. However, when he hears that his friends are in trouble, then he does everything he can to try to help. He is a self-taught fighter and fights fiercely to protect others. He tries to be a good father and is very protective of his kits, as well as his mate, Clock. However, he hates seeing his kits do bad deeds, and can be rather strict with them, which gets on Clock's nerves. He can also be described as being optimistic, preferring to look at the upsides of things rather than the negatives. He shows a lot of respect toward his brother Hellfire, and tries his hardest to cheer him up when he takes a fall. However, he is stubborn as well, and will refuse to get medical attention when he is hurt, constantly trying to assure everyone that he is okay, when he clearly is not. Runner is very hard on himself, and feels uncomfortable when someone argues with him about it. History Runner was born in the same village as Goldenswift. One day, his home was attacked by thieves. His brother Hellfire managed to escape, but Runner was able to hide until the thieves left. After the attack, since Runner had nothing left of his family, he scampered out into the woods to make a living. After a long time, Runner met up with his brother Hellfire, who asked Runner to join him and Goldenswift. Runner agreed. Not long after, he met Clock, who would later become his mate. After he and Clock had their two children, Runner has become a devoted father and mate, helping to protect his friends and family. When Clock was assigned to help in the defense of Heartstorm, Runner stayed behind to watch the kids. He was told Clock and Hellfire were captured and believed to be dead. Runner didn't believe it, and was informed they were taken to the Labyrinth. He organized a group of cats to try and save them from the maze they were thrown in. After rescuing them, Runner helped Clock get home and aid her due to her injuries. Eventually, Clock was fully healed and decided that it was time to send the kids to a training camp, and Runner agreed. When Hex led the attack on Eagles Edge, Runner went to help and ended up getting thrown through a wall by Bloodlust. He and Clock returned to their den and wait for Runner to recover. When the thieves guild attacked Hellfire and Goldenswift, he joined the group of fighters who were going to save them. After rescuing Swift, he returned home. A few days later, he saw his brother out in the middle of nowhere, and ran to him, only finding that he was heavily injured. He carried Hellfire to the hospital and attacked Nightstar, since that's who Hellfire claimed hurt him. Nightstar said he was innocent, then remembered that RASPIC had possession of a chameleon device. Nightstar and Runner ran to where Hellfire was attacked, and met Ren. While they were speaking to him, someone took Hellfire's body from the hospital and delivered it to Ren after he ran off. Family Category:Character Mother- ??? Father- ??? Sibling- Hellfire Mate- Clock Daughter- Willow Son- Yuto Facts -Runner was going to be the one who would replace White as the leader of Eagles Edge, but later White thought he was "not ready" and Onyx became leader instead.